


3 A.M.

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in the near future. At 3 A.M.</p><p>P.S. If you were reading this, you know that I'm missing you. Are you doing okay? Hope you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Unbeated.

It finally came to this.

Kagami shifted in his sleep and something awoke him. No. It wasn't the kind of thing who jolted him awake. It was just something that pulled him away from his sleep, but sleepiness linger.

Kagami blinked slowly. He could feel a soft warm breath on his forehead, made Kagami looked up. The sight before him was breathtaking. It was Aomine, slept safe and sound. The bluenette was breathing slowly with mouth slightly opened. His usual frown or smug face wasn't there. It was similar to the rare expression Kagami witnessed only when Aomine looked at him when he thought Kagami wasn't paying attention to what Aomine was doing.

Kagami lifted his arm and caressed Aomine's cheek carefully, and the blue head automatically leaned in on Kagami's touch. Kagami smiled at that gesture, and he felt Aomine's arm was closing in him, pulled him closer and then Aomine snuggled to Kagami's hair.

Kagami's smile widened as he closed his eyes on Aomine's chest. Hearing Aomine's soft heartbeat so close to his ear, Kagami couldn't help but feeling safe and secure.

He didn't believe it would finally come to this. When he woke up at 3.A.M, next to the person he loved so much, wearing next to nothing, as the sky's color was turning into pink and gold and reflecting onto Aomine's bare back, made him look even more beautiful.

Kagami felt Aomine's lips touched the top of his head and landed an unconscious kiss there. At moment like this, Kagami realised that his life was perfect, and he was so grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this [melancholic post](http://cheeseteriyaki.tumblr.com/post/137387018444/heavenlysuggestion-sometime-in-the-near-future) I stumbled upon on my lonely hours.


End file.
